


Well... That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Bunny – “Fanon assures us that seekers love sparklings and are excellent caregivers. What if that's a trait that <i>all</i> Decepticons secretly share? And no one seems to realize this until a few Autobots accidentally get turned into sparklings due to some manner of whoops and the 'cons snatch 'em up. Cue a very confused Mirage reporting back that the bitty-bots are doing just fine and that it's very odd to see <i>Megatron</i> acting as if they were his very own creations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well... That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Mirage, Autobot Ensemble, Decepticon Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Be sure to check out the Twin's adorable art!

Mirage rushed along through the forest, heading for the Decepticons’ surface base. He was invisible but nowhere near his usual silent self. Behind him, and just beyond the enemy sensor range, waited the entire… remaining… Autobot army. Mirage’s task: Get in, find the others, report and then guard and guide them during the rescue.

 _Easier said than done_ , the spy thought as he batted branches out of his way and shoved through the dense undergrowth. Mirage’s mind flashed back to the fateful moment that put him on this course.

~|~

The battle had been going rather well for the Autobots. The Decepticons had been thwarted and would likely be retreating any moment with only a small percentage of the energon they had come for.

But then… Megatron got in a good solid punch and sent Optimus stumbling back. Skyfire had caught the leader and steadied him as Prowl darted to their sides, calling out commands as he went. Ironhide stepped closer, firing rapidly to cover the Prime as he regained his balance. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, irritated they had been designated the science team’s guards, growled at the enemy but some how managed to follow orders and remain by Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet.

There was a sudden shocking BOOM and Wheeljack yelped as he was thrown far from his invention. Mirage hurried towards the inventor as Jazz ran to check on the other two when another BOOM rent the air. Mirage was knocked completely off his feet even as other Autobots managed to keep up with combat. He watched in horrified shock, his mind not even comprehending the hows or whys as a tiny red and blue sparkling stood up and began to squall as laser fire continued on every side of him.

The following events flashed quickly, surreal and impossible. Starscream screeched in panic, his vocalizer then rushing through the strange lyrical tones of seeker speech as he, and the other eight Decepticon flyers dove for the sparkling. Even more shocking was that each one of them shot almost immediately back into the air, arms wrapped securely around a sparkling each.

In the following quiet of the Decepticon retreat, Wheeljack’s voice practically echoed. “Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

~|~

Mirage forced himself to slow down and eased the last few mecanometers into the clearing surrounding the Decepticons’ base. Experienced optics noted the utter lack of any security. Confused and concerned, the spy crept to the door. It keyed open to his touch, no alarms sounding.

The base was practically silent as Mirage held himself to a slow pace, using all his infiltration skills, despite the desperation urging, _driving_ , him to hurry and find the others. He really hated the plan though. How did his compatriots plan to steal nine sparklings from as many seekers?

Everyone knew that seekers had guardian programming. Everyone knew a seeker would murder their own best friend if it meant the safety of a child. Just _how_ did Red Alert expect to attack the base and survive let alone retrieve their comrades?

Babyish giggling drew the spy’s attention and he followed the sounds. Long ingrained instincts brought Mirage up short of the open doorway. He listened to the voices, laughter, sparkling giggles and tiny voices babbling just through that portal. A deep voice rumbled in soft laughter as Mirage peeped around the corner. He nearly fell into the room at the sight that greeted him.

Megatron sat upon his throne, a comparatively miniature sparkling on either great silver thigh, black hands that had crushed mechs to death cupped the little ones to hold them safely in place. Sideswipe… for the little red mechling was definitely Sideswipe, had his fingers poked into the seam between the warlord’s abdominal and chest plating, giggling as his golden brother watched with an almost bored expression. Megatron laughed again, actually squirming just a bit, as tiny fingers wiggled between his armor.

Mirage’s mouth dropped open as realization dawned… Megatron, self-proclaimed Slag-Maker, tyrant, warlord, murderer, was ticklish at the touch of an Autobot sparkling.

A chirrup and squeak brought Megatron and Mirage’s attention to the blue and red sparkling that had been playing quietly and unnoticed by the shocked spy at the Decepticon’s feet.

“Feeling left out, Optimus?” the warlord cooed.

_Cooed!_

Little blue hands reached and Megatron carefully put Sunstreaker and Sideswipe down to play, lifting the infant Prime into his lap and helping him snuggle against the huge silver chest plates. Optimus’ finger poked at the purple Decepticon symbol in curiosity before the sparkling curled up and promptly dropped into recharge.

Mirage blinked and forced his gaze to look away from the sight of his leader’s, Cybertron’s, the _universe’s_ worst enemy cuddling a recharging, trusting, Optimus Prime. The spy’s optics fell on Starscream’s trine next. The sight was somewhat less jarring given the common knowledge about seekers and their programming, but still made Mirage feel as though his processors were about to stall.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp all sat on the floor. Skyfire was busily climbing up Starscream’s back, playing peek-a-boo around the jet’s shoulder vents and giggling riotously every time the Air Commander twisted his head and smiled. Skyfire would duck back down, then start all over.

Skywarp sat to his wing leader’s left, a tiny Ratchet cradled in his arms fast asleep. The seeker was singing so quietly that Mirage had to boost his audials to hear the lullaby.

To Starscream’s right, Thundercracker had sat Ironhide in his lap and the two were busily drawing on a datapad. Mirage crept closer and almost gave himself away with a chuckle to see the various guns the seeker had sketched for the sparkling. Ironhide happily scribbled over and around the pictures, chirring and clicking in excitement.

Another happy chortle drew Mirage to a far corner. A white and black sparkling with a ‘4’ on his chest plates held onto Rumble’s index finger and bounced with perfect rhythm to an old Cybertronian discotech song. Mirage recognized the tune instantly, smiling as Jazz bounced and wriggled his little rump to the beat Soundwave was playing for him while trying to convince a miniature Prowl to dance with them. Prowl pressed against Frenzy’s leg, doorwings trembling ever so slightly as the red Cassetticon tried to gently encourage the shy sparkling to join in the fun.

A shriek brought all motion to a sudden stop, every last optic jerking to a point across the room. The instant tension disappeared however, when Perceptor screamed again and laughed as Blackout tickled the tender plating of the sparkling’s abdomen.

Mirage did a double take.

A chirrup and series of clicks had Blackout crouching down, Perceptor happily chortling in his arm while his free hand scratched over the back plates of the drone bouncing at his feet. Scorponok’s tail swung wildly in his excitement, an odd parody of a happy Earth canine.

“Ghost to Command,” the spy sent over his comm, praying Soundwave was too occupied to notice.

He was in luck.

“Receiving, Ghost. Status,” came Red Alert’s tense voice.

“I… I think that… Primus!” Mirage cycled his vents, still cautious to remain silent and began again. “I think all the Decepticons have the same guardian protocols when it comes to sparklings that the seekers do. Our team is happy, healthy, and perfectly alright.”

There was a heavy sigh of relief from the other end of the comm. “Good,” Red Alert said and Mirage could just imagine that the Security Chief was sagging, strutless, against a tree.

“Sir, I do not recommend going ahead with the original plan,” Mirage said.

“No. No, if you’re correct then we’d merely be signing our own death warrants. You’re in there. Do you have any feasible ideas?”

“Let me remain and observe. I’ll see what I can do. Ghost out.” He cut the comm. link and looked around the room again. Jazz had stopped dancing and was staring in the general direction of Mirage. When he tried to wander away however, Soundwave picked him up and placed him in his lap. Jazz squirmed, hands forming a very… unique… shape. Prowl frowned at him, and Jazz suddenly found Soundwave’s fingers riveting.

Mirage opened a channel. “Ghost to Melody, do you copy?”

“Copy, Ghost,” a little voice answered. “Seems all ‘Cons have some serious baby protectin’ skills. Optimus suggested playin’ it up. Wait ‘til t’night, then spring us. Melody out.”

Mirage blinked and glanced around. One by one, miniature blue optics surreptitiously scanned the area the spy stood invisible in. Mirage nodded to himself and moved carefully to a free corner to wait. “Ghost to Command.”

“Command here, go ahead.”

“Melody relayed a message. Big Red wants to wait until nightfall. Please send Shadow in full cover in. We’re going to need him.”

“Copy that Ghost. Shadow inbound.” Red Alert paused. “I’m safe to assume then that our lost comrades are only sparklings in body?”

“So it seems. Ghost-“ Mirage froze mid-sentence as Perceptor gave a sudden squeak and Ratchet jerked awake in Skywarp’s arms. All activity ceased again as both mechs seemed to… pop… back to their normal size. “Move in! Move in! Move in!” Mirage gasped through his comm.

“Uhhh…” Skywarp blinked.

“Aww!” Blackout groaned as he set a now properly matured Perceptor back on his feet. “And he was so farkin’ cute as a kid!”

Throughout the room mechs were popping back, the strange affect of the explosion having apparently worn off.

Megatron stared, aghast as Prime opened his optics and gazed up calmly at the tyrant. “I suggest a truce for the next full planetary rotation,” Optimus said. The Decepticon leader nodded mutely and released his hold on his arch nemesis. “Call off the attack, Mirage,” Prime ordered as he stood. Mirage obeyed, letting his cloaking generator offline and moving to join his comrades.

The Decepticons only stared, faces… mournful… as the Autobots exited as one.

“Their circuits will be twisting for at least the next day,” Ratchet chuckled. “And I would bet that truce will last a solid decacycle. Guardian programming just doesn’t switch off as fast as it switches on.” The medic chuckled again and was joined by a few others. Mirage only shook his head with a smile, catching Jazz’s optics and the approving nod from his commander.

Well… today was one for his journal.

**Author's Note:**

> [Megatron and Bebbes by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530436)   
>  [Starscream and Skyfire by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530472)   
>  [Skywarp and Ratchet by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530478)   
>  [Thundercracker and Ironhide by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530499)   
>  [Rumble and Jazz by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530526)   
>  [Frenzy and Prowl by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530532)   
>  [Blackout and Perceptor by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245/chapters/16530535)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Well... That Wasn't Supposed To Happen Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280245) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
